Free Character sheets
by Nunchuck Daddy 1207
Summary: Tired of seeing Op OC wreck Momonga and everyone! or just Op Oc's in general! ( Wink wink not my Character no no no!) well step right here ideas that i Nunchuck Daddy 1207 have agreed to share with you the Overlord Community! ones that you can use freely and manipulate them to fit your story just please give credit where it due that's all!
1. Joker

Hello Everyone Nunchuck Daddy 1207 here i hereby present you Oc of players, NPC, Bosses,Dungeons that you can use freely. All though if you do use them just please credit thats all i ask you to do. You can also manipulate or change the information given bellow so it fits your story.

Name Allstar

Titles:, Joker of the Heaven's ,One of the 3 Disasters,

Ties: Ainz Oal Gown

Territory: A Dungeon composed of controlling the Market

Money In treasury: Contributed the most out of any Guild member

Fame: No Ones knows he's Ainz Oal Gown's sponsor

Acts or Crime: Blackmailing multiple Clans and Organizations resulting in entire Guild wars

Allies present: Ainz Oal Gown, A huge spy network that works for him and a huge Fanbase

Former Allies: The many guilds that he worked for as a Mercenary

Karma: Negative 500

Race: Human

NPC created: none Dungeon full of Mercanary NPC and Pop

HP: 100

Hit point regeneration 10% per hour

Mana Points: 50

Mana points regeneration 20% per hour

Mana DPS: Very very High

Magic defense: Immune to 7th tier and below

Physical attack:90

Physical defense: 80

Speed: 30 miles per hour

Luck: 70

Charm:80

Items equipped: He has entire sets of items from all ranking's Low-Divine fit for every circumstances

Knowledge of spells: Knowns all YGGDRASIL spells only shown a thousand to everyone

Super tier spells: Has the most devastating ones

Owns world level items: No

Guild Weapon: A simple watch on his right hand physical description a copy of a rolex. Watch's power reduces all casting time, Mana cost, Damage taken by 90% and current stats increase by 250% for a minute after that can not use ability (Over Drive) for 5 hundred hours

Total level 1 hundred to everyone regardless if they use "see through" total level beyond anyone

Racial level ?

Job Level

Has every Job in Yggdrasil but only has had the effects of the class or the passives it give's out

Basic Trait

?

Weakness:Sister,Gold, World level items,

strenght's : unpredictability ,Ruthless matter, Ask questions later kill now thinking,

Role when partying with Ainz Oal Gown: Blackmail,Hacker,Sabotage defensive or support line

Description: 7 feet tall his amour coverning every aspect of his body never leaving a weak spot

Relationships with Ainz Oal Gown good but Touch me a clash of different Analogies

Hates: Nunchuck Daddy 1207

Likes: the Candy,

In Ainz Oal Gown no

Unlike any hacker he has certain software enabling him to get all Job classes those specific to Heteromorphic like Eclipse a class that Ainz's owns

For your information i am still working on my other stories. Just accidently delated the 2nd chapter of Freek Teaser so i can be an idiot sometimes. I also publish 2 chapters that day one for Freek Teaser and New Era each worth 15 thousand words and several thousand

on what i did or whatever i like to put. So at max 40 thousand words that or at the least 32 thousand it come this year i promise. AND GUESS WHAT I PUT … YES i actually proof read a bit YAY!. Before i uploaded this i proof read it one last time and i found like 20 mistakes. I did fix them if you find any just review or Private message me. thank you very much i update this once a week. Since i got plenty of OP players and NPCS and not so Op.


	2. Moutain man

Hello! Everyone i known this is supposed to be weekly thing but hey times change. Okay quick discussion i been seeing many guest accountants talking trash to another author not in just the overlord community but this website in general. Since the past few months i joined well one if your one who is a guest and spewing hate comments. Well one your a coward! Being a guest and without signing 's literally no way for anyone to PM (PM= private message) you so that to me is well being a coward yes we have people that send hate, talk trash but hey some of them are at least logged in right for example just look in any fanfic i am pretty sure you find one who at least they're logged in and if you are logged in and spewing hate comments please if you get called just dont say "Its satire bro" or " Its just a prank" "It's just a joke! take one will you" when yourself type out " Kill yourself" "Die" " GO to hell" number one death isn't a joke, number 2 can we all just be chill

Well that's it here another character sheet!

Now for the reviews

Well first one Shalltear Bloodfallen

well thanks for giving me review and a view!

2nd Damn good point but whats with Resistance and special i known its a thing in overlord and i do check the Wiki time to time and the Light novels i really don't why there's the resistance and Special for now i won't put

Name: Zafira

Titles: God of Defense, Invincible Sama!, Ultimate Shield,

Loyals: Ainz Oal Gown

Territory: His tent

Money: Richest player in Yggdrasil 1

Money in treasury: Billions upon Billions

Fame: Known as Unstoppable man

Acts or crimes: stalled an invasion of Million plus invaders

Allies present: Only Ainz Oal Gown

Karma 0 neutral

Race:Human

NPC created: 3

Hit points: Over the charts

Hit points regeneration: 50% of his total hit points per second

Mana points: 0

Mana DPS: 0

Magic Defense: Full immunity to most attacks

Physical damage: 0

Physical defense: Full immunity to most attacks

Item quality equipped: World level items

Has 2 world level items

Speed on Air unable

Speed on Ground: 2

Knowledge of spells 10 but they do not require mana

1,865,961 spells are in the game

Racial level 0

Total level 100

Job level

Fighter 15

Lancer 10

Centurion 5

Novice Guardian 15

Guardian 10

Ultimate Defender 5

Shield lord 5

Neutral Knight 15

Very Neutral knight 10

World Guardian 5

Aura of a Hero 5

Passives: Aura of Hero, Aura of Savior, Aura of Commander

Weakness : No Physical or Mental or any kind of damage could damage him after striking him with that same attack over and over again. but he is very slow and cannot use magic and cannot do Physical damage, does not known how to do any Super tier magic

Strengths: unstoppable force, capable of stunning anyone at least stunned for 10 minutes to a day if his spear hits continuous shots

Equipment ( Looks like this and he looks like this 25 feet tall  vainglor… ) he had 3 rings on each hand Red,Orange,Blue,Green,Yellow,Purple each had different effects

Red ring Grants the user 100% Immunity to all forms of Physical and Magic damage this ring only grants that 100% immunity when the same attack is used over 10 times against said amour regardless of who throw the attack the resistance goes to a 100% 10 by 10 if attacked by the same attack 10 plus times the armor reflects

Orange ring Grants the user 100% Immunity to all forms of Seals, Illusions and can see through solid object and non solid object in a 360 view

Blue ring Grants the user to full immunity to Body pain such as cramps,Headaches cable of training forever if needed

Green ring Grants the user to receive any Positive buffs or accepted ones and multiple the effects of it by 10 fold

Yellow ring Grants (Immortality) incapable of dying through normal means such as Ageing, Disease and lack of Oxygen Plus breath in Space and underwater ETC

Purple ring Grants the user (infinity Evolution) a VERY VERY VERY rare passive in the game allowing one to make one's stats stronger or in this case it strengths Zafira's defense attacks that used to harm him long ago deal less damage from the original to the point it does nothing along grants the user Food,Drinking,Sleep unnecessary to Demihumans and Humans

World level items equipped 3

One is the armour, The lance he holds, The shield he carries

Zafira's equipment effects

If any of of Zafira's armor pieces were to be taken off by Zafira he loses the effects of the armour that he wore but no need to worry he has the World Guardian amour right underneath the world level items

Helmet: prevents one shots from glass cannon players or Very very powerful Physical attacks

Torso: if removed the other Armor pieces will lose it's impenetrable effect thus the armour being breakable if not removed the other Armor parts will retain its effects and non breakable status

Gauntlets : Grants the user a 6th sense capable of dodging attacks without the usage of other sense can be turn of and on

The other equipments did not have any sort of special effects

Basic traits

?

Can't summon anything except aMount

Does not have a mount

Personality\traits

Calm, Impatient, Head first,reckless

Likes: A fair duel his Guild master. His NPC's Loves Milkshakes! And rice with any protein

Dislikes: Anyone who threatens Ainz Oal Gown he owned a huge favour

Role of clan: The 1st line of defense to take every ounce of damage along hold the line or stall an ambush party, if not playing with Ainz Oal Gown he goes as Mercenary

Relationship with Guild

Weird

R


	3. Queen of Vampires

Response to reviews

Shalltear bloodfallen how can i hate you? Now THAT'S a serious question after all your Creator Peroroncino. Allowed me to use you as a testing subject against the traps and the floors of my masterpiece. Out of all my dungeon this "one" is the most dangerous unfortunately i only fully trapped the first 5 floors out of the countless floors in the dungeon to send my regards i shall give you a watch that has the the voice of Perorocino saying many things from Hi to well erotic phrases enjoy!

Helkil

Your review is confusing i refresh my ipad to see how many reviews i got the first time was you 1 hour ago i refresh again then shalltear first and than you 10 minutes ago yeah about Warhammer well i been doing research in the RTS genre not warhammer about this player being male or female and their avatar contracting their real gender along being Chaos God Slaanesh i really don't know about that. what your wrote down after "Yggdrasil doesn't provide 18 content" well that's good Bio info a bit of background info i should put that guess i revise

Comrade Bill

Well they're not in the guild but their mercenary human players as in they do a task being paid from Ainz Oal Gown or from a another guild,person,quests their not in the guild but are just either a worker or sponsor hope that clears the confusion that's why you see their loyals is Ainz Oal Gown not in the Guild

Name Martos

Titles Mother of all Vampires, Blood God

Loyals: to self

Guild: N\A

Mercenary: Yes

Territory: Her own Dimension

Money: lots loaded

Money in Treasury: all money in her inventory

Fame: The most Infamous vampire player

Acts of crime: Sucking Worlds dry of blood

Allies present: non

Karma 1 thousand Epitome of Evil

Race: Heteromorphic

NPC created: 1

Hit points: Over the charts

Blood Shield: A new passive only special to the Mother of all Vampires This Blood shield receives the damage from all types of damage 1st not doing damage to the Mother of all vampires can be regenerated by going to one's Dimension or Sucking Blood from any creature with Blood Blood Shield is capable of taking 10 times the amount of damage One's Over all Hit points can take

Hit point regeneration: 1% per 10 seconds

Blood shield regeneration: 0.10% per hour

Mana Points: Over the Charts

Mana point regeneration: 0.95% per hour

Mana DPS: Mid high

Magic defense: 50

Physical damage: 89

Physical defense: 93

Items equipped: Divine class items

Knowledge of spells 10 thousand

Out of the 1,865,961 spells in the game

Racial level

Lesser Vampire 15

Vampire 10

True Vampire 5

Fore True Vampire 5

THE 1st Vampire 5

Total level 100

Job levels

manipulator 15

Multiple weapon specialist 5

Queen of Shadows 5

Insane Reflexes 5

Breaker limit 5

Ever evolving body 5

Certain spells free 15

Unable to be knocked back 5

Passives: All knowing mother eyes,Supreme authority over vampires,

Weakness: Dose not known any offensive capable Super tier magic, crappy at the support and heal position

Strengths: Very very versatile in the offense and defense positions

Equipment:?

Basic traits

?

Can summon a Pegasus

Personality

Very very straight forward person, can be a simpleton, very very bored, and energetic Aggorant,

Likes: Pizza. Likes to fight her older brother and Guild wars

Dislikes: Kratos and whoever is being a in game racist

Play style: be in the middle of all attention and swipe players from left to right with her OP Heteromorphic stats

Catchphrase

" All will Bow down before ME!"

I put ? cause i leave it to you to put what equipment you want this website has this motto " unleash your imagination"


End file.
